ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Sector
Sectors are zones in FTL: Faster Than Light, each containing roughly 20 beacons. There are currently five sector types in FTL: *Civilian *Hostile *Nebula *Crystalline *The Last Stand Civilian Civilian Sector See Civilian Sector Events In this sector you can find 2-3 stores, 2-3 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-4 distress beacons, 1-3 quests, and 2-4 neutral and 6-8 hostile encounters. There are up to 9 nebula spaces. Engi Controlled Sector See Engi Controlled Sector Events : You have arrived in Engi space. The fall of the Federation has brought tough times for these robotic lifeforms, but they're usually willing to help. In this sector you can find 2-3 stores, 5 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-4 distress beacons, 1-2 quests, and 5-7 neutral and 5-7 hostile encounters. Engi Homeworlds See Engi Homeworlds Events : You have arrived in Engi space. The Mantis have been threatening the Engi core worlds, but you should be able to stock up for your journey. Has the same composition as standard Engi Sector, but has guaranteed the special Engi Quest. Zoltan Controlled Sector See Zoltan Controlled Sector Events : You've entered Zoltan territory. This species is not renowned for giving anything for nothing, but you can always be assured a fair hearing. Zoltan Homeworlds See Zoltan Homeworlds Events : You arrive in Zoltan space. From what you have heard they anticipated the coming war and made preparations to hold their borders. This sector can only occur once per game and only occurs at sector 3 'or higher. Hostile Mantis Controlled Sector See Mantis Controlled Sector Events : ''You've entered a poorly charted area of space that's known to be home to the Mantis. Ensure your hull plating is up to scratch and that you have enough fuel in the tank to make it through. In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-2 various items, 2-3 empty spaces, 1-3 distress beacons, and 6-7 neutral and 7-9 hostile encounters. Battles are more likely to have enemy boarders. Sector specific tips: *When finding a non-hostile ship with one survivor, killing him gives a 50% chance of him turning into a boarder, but gives you a medium reward in all cases. Releasing him can cause a 50% chance to damage your hull for 3. If you have a mantis crew member, you can talk to him to recruit him with for a 50% chance, or revealing the map otherwise. *Gambling on Mantis gladiators is broken if you bet on Blue you will lose and try to run. Therefore if you want to bet, bet on red, it has 50% chance of doubling your money. If you lose and have Engines level 4, you can get back your bet, but you will have to fight your way out. *If you are unnoticed by a Mantis ship, Cloaking has 66% chance of escape, while just avoiding results in only a 33% chance. *If you decide to open an escape pod, you gain a new crew member in 66% of the time, and lose one in 33% of the time. If you lose, the occupant of the pod also attacks your ship. Mantis Homeworlds See Mantis Homeworlds Events : You've entered a poorly charted area of space that's known to be home to the Mantis. Ensure your hull plating is up to scratch and that you have enough fuel in the tank to make it through. This sector can only occur once per game and only occurs at sector '''2 or higher. Has the same composition as standard Mantis Sector, but has guaranteed the special Mantis Quest. Pirate Controlled Sector See Pirate Controlled Sector Events :A few years ago this region was bustling with trade activity. Now it is overrun with bandits and marauders. You should tread lightly here. In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-2 various items, 1-2 empty spaces, 1-2 distress beacons, 1-2 quests, and 5-6 neutral and 7-9 hostile encounters. There are up to 5 nebula spaces. Sector specific tips: *Aiding the civilian ships lets you gain a crew member with 16% chance, repairs 5 damage with 16% chance, or gives you a low-medium quality item with 50% chance. *Bribe from pirate is a low-quality item. If you refuse, you get in 20% cases repair for 15, in 20% access to a store, in 20% some scrap and in 20% you will find that the civilian ship was a rebel ship. You can either destroy them for low quality item or persuade them to delay the fleet and get pursuit -1. *With engines level 6 you can out-run the slaver with 66% chance. *With teleporter you can steal a crew member of slaver for free with 66% chance. This prompts fight. *With piloting level 2 you can get rid of asteroids when pirate ambushes you in asteroid fields. *When you find a floating cargo ship, bringing cargo aboard produces 2-5 boarders in 50% cases, half of that a ship appears as a bonus. Remaining 50% give you low-medium level item. Scanning the cargo with sensors level 3, gives you a medium item or some scrap in 66% cases. Remaining 33% it is filled with boarders. If you kill them, a ship appears and attacks. Rebel Controlled Sector Special type: 80% more rebel ship battles. Rock Controlled Sector : The Rock people are a powerful and proud race. It is not unheard of to have a peaceful journey through their lands but don't count on it. See Rock Controlled Sector Events Safer than it sounds. Quite well Mantis-proofed. Special Type: 60% less likely to have enemy boarders, 90% more likely to have enemy missiles or beam weapons. The ships are very aggressive and tough. Rock ships tend to not run away. Most locals are rude and distrustful of outsiders, and will shun you. Rock Homeworld : The Rock people have a particularly aggressive stance toward alien races trespassing in their space. You should tread carefully here. This sector can only occur once per game and only occurs at sector 4''' or higher. Same as Rock Controlled Sector, only with the special Rock and Crystallic questlines. Special Type: The Rock are known to be boastful. So boastful, in fact, they built a super mega ship to brag about. They, however, dislike other braggers and would rather prefer those who will die trying. The Last Stand : Unique sector, always as sector 8, the final sector. There is no way around it. *At the beginning of this sector you meet headquarters and get 10 Fuel for free and are repaired for 10 hull points, (tested once with low hull). *This will be the sector you fight The Rebel Flagship because it reaches the Headquarters sector with you. *You need to move around to catch the Rebel Flagship three times (catching is not the difficult part though). *You get free repairs and fuel at some labeled beacons. This is your home sector, after all.You can reuse these beacons if you need to (Advanced FTL Navigation is very useful for this.) *There may be some stores with good equipment (once out of two times). *You do not have enough time to visit each beacon, because the Rebel Flagship must not reach Headquarters. *Border beacons are conquered by the rebels while you move along, indicated by flashing red backgrounds. The beacon that the Flagship starts on will also flash red. *Some random encounters still occur on beacons without label. *There are no environmental hazards. Nebula It's worth noting that nebula sectors do not function like regular nebulae. In nebula sectors the Rebel Fleet will move almost as fast as in civilian and hostile sectors but with a small delay shorter than a regular nebula, due to them being prepared for a nebula. Uncharted Nebula : Contains all races, but mostly humans. Slugs occur slightly more than other aliens. In this sector you can find 1-2 stores, 1-3 various items, 4 empty spaces, 1-3 distress beacons, and 7-8 neutral and 5-6 hostile encounters. Sector specific tips: *Cloaking enables you to ignore hidden rebels. Hoping for concealment has 33% chance of success, 33% chance of success and adding 1 pursuit, and 33% chance of failure. Engines level 4 can save you when you fail. *You can intimidate pirate ships with Weapons level 6 to get medium fuel as bribe. *Cloaking enables you to get a random low-mid level item from automated station with 75% chance. *Choosing "teleport" on the heavily damaged Federation event gives you 1 crew member and some scrap. Just helping them has 33% chance of getting a crew member, and 33% chance of a rebel fight instead. *Purchasing unknown weapon for 65 scrap has 10% chance of giving you a random weapon. *Rockman crew member guarantees you a high-level reward when encountering rockmen transport. *Without sensors level 3, you have only 33% chance of engaging a spotted rebel ship. Also with 33% chance they alert the fleet and add 1 pursuit. *Escaping in plasma storm is 100% guaranteed with Cloak, and 50% guaranteed with Engines level 3. *Incapacitated ships in storm can give you high quality items. Manually searching has 20% chance of gaining a crewmember, 20% chance of losing a crewmember, 20% chance of 4 damage but gaining a high quality item, and 40% chance of gaining a medium quality drone or weapon. However with Piloting level 2, you have 25% chance of gaining a crewmember, 25% chance of a medium quality drone and 25% chance of a low quality weapon. Slug Controlled Nebula : "The only thing that can render a nebula more dangerous is if it's also home to the Slugs. This nebula is just that. Sector specific tips: * Get asked which system you like less:shield,engine,etc. You then get attacked by a powerful ship. * 150% chance of shop prices ludicrously high, but shop spawn-rate is doubled. You got a 49% chance of making a deal that benefits YOU instead of the Slugs. Just remember...as greedy as they are, they value their lives more than their inventory...but not by much; so don't push it. * Upgrade all of your basic systems to at least level two. That way if you encounter a slug that attempts to shut it down you can keep it running at one bar. If you can only afford one make sure you upgrade oxygen to level 2. Slug Home Nebula See Slug Home Nebula Events : ''"The Slugs that live in this '''nebula field are a leisure-centered civilization. Everything in Slug life is done in the pursuit of more currency and more time in which to spend it on extravagant ventures. This, inevitably, leads to much treachery in open space"'' Hidden Hidden Crystal Worlds : You arrive in a sector not listed in any star charts. Strange crystalline ships dot the horizon. Your companion speaks, "Here we are, my home sector. It has been a long time since others have set foot here, I wonder how you will be received." *Unique, accessed via the Ancient Device The Hidden Crystal Worlds are filled with Crystal people and technology. Long an isolationist culture, their civilians can make easy prey for new arrivals. Crystalline technology interacts in strange ways with that of other species'. See Hidden Crystal Worlds Events Note: The Crystal sector is unique in that it is not technically part of the map. Gameplay-wise, it is a standalone sector separate from Rock Homeworlds. In regards to the map, however, Hidden Crystal Worlds and Rock Homeworlds are treated as the same sector, as reaching the exit beacon in the Crystal sector prompts you to navigate to the next sector, and notably does not return you to the Ancient Device beacon. See also Random Events Category:Mechanics